Me at Hogwarts!
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: Laura and Emily are best friends. They are thrilled when they both get their Hogwarts letter! Follow he adventures of Laura and Emily through Hogwarts! Not a mary-sue story!


Chapter One

A new beginning

A young girl, maybe about 12 or 14 walked uncertainly around Diagon Alley. Laura, as the girl's name was,had never been here before and had none to assist her. Shy storm grey eyes looked around nervously, trying to spot someone (or anything mind you) to help her.

Laura ran through the crowd, calling out "sorry!" and "excuse me!" every now and then to those she had bumped or knocked over. Whilst running Laura accidently ran headlong into a dark haired girl.

"Oh My!" Laura said while pulling the other to her feet, "I'm so sorry!". The dark haired girl looked up to reveal two honey-brown coloured eye, she said with a smile, "that's okay! My name is Emily! what is your name?" 'Emily' said. "Oh, I-im Laura! could you help me around? I'm n-new" Laura stuttered.

Emily beamed at Laura and said with a bright cheery smile, "sure! im new too! we can be best friends!". the two new friends linked arms and skipped off together towards Diagon Alley with hope's set high.

First, the two started off towards Madam Malkins Robes in which they got a brand-new set of Hogwarts Robes.

Next, they bought a large stack of quills, parchment and other things they would need at hogwarts.

It was sunset when they finally finished, but Laura looked gloomy as she licked her vanilla-cream flavoured ice-cream. "Laura, what is wrong?" Emily asked her gloomy friend. "I" Laura began, "really want a pet" She finished quietly. "is that all?" Emily asked. "let's go then!" Emily beamed as she dragged her friend to the 'magical pet shop'.

Laura spent AGES browsing around for the perfect pet, but they all failed to catch her interest. Laura turned around to look at her best friend, who was now playing with a bright pink monkey.

Laura now had her eyes fixed on a tiny little puff of teal about the size of a hand-ball which was staring at her. She poked her finger through the cage bars and the little puffball hopped up to her fingers and rubbed against it. "awwwww" Laura cooed at the puffy thing.

"That's a pymgy puff right there" The shopkeeper said who was now standing next to Laura. "they are a galleon each if you want one?" He added.

Later, Laura skipped out happily with the teal- Pygmy Puff, now named Miku with Emily by her side with her new pink monkey which she was hugging tightly, which was officially named Yomi.

Not soon after, but the two friends were meeting at King's cross station and trying to figure out how to get on to so call platform 9 3/4.

Emily wheeled her trolley along beside Laura as they made their way to the platform. Emily thought for a while then came up with an idea.

"What if to get to the platform we have to run between 9 and 10?" She said beaming down at Laura who grinned back. "Let's try it then!" Laura said as she speed her trolley towards so called platform. Instead of crashing into the solid brickwall, Laura went straight through the wall and was soon followed by Emily. Stepping through the brick-wall was like walking through jelly.

Laura and Emily appeared on the platform clutching their teal Pygmy Puff and Pink Monkey tightly to their chests. They grinned at each other broadly as they walked to the Hogwarts express to find a compartment. Unlike most new students, they weren't nervous. Emily and Laura sat down on the seats and shut the door behind them.

"What house do you want to be in?" Laura asked Emily, as most would expect Emily answered with "Gryffindor of course!", but Laura thought differently. "I want to be in...Slytherin" She said while smiling lightly, "that would be nice, but if not Slytherin maybe Gryffindor or Ravenclaw..?" she added. "yeah..." Emily agreed. But why would Laura want to be in Slytherin..? isn't that where the bad people went...?

"Anything from the trolley...?" asked an older lady as she pushed a trolley. Laura beamed as she pulled out 10 galleons, she must try EVERYTHING. Laura bought Chocolate frogs, Bertie botts every flavour beans, cauldron cakes, lucquire wand, droobles best blowing gum, sugar quills, acid pop (don't ask, because i honestly don't know why she brought THAT) and nose-bleed nougats.

Laura carried all the stuff back in and dumped it on the seat next to her and pushed half towards Emily, "take some!" beamed Laura who was opening the packet of berties botts beans. She took out a purple bean and took a small bite; She spat it out at once, claiming at was eggplant. she then handed a bright magenta bean to Emily, who swallowed the thing whole; that tasted like candy floss. they continued this through 3 boxes of bertie botts until they moved onto the chocolate frogs.

Emily pulled open her packets of chocolate frogs and gasped in shock as the frog bounced away. Laura pounced up and grabbed it and stuffed it in her mouth happily. Emily flipped over the card to reveal 'Merlin'. Laura opened hers and grabbed the frog and handed it to Emily, who happily nommed it.

Outside, the sky was slowly drifting darker and darker and Laura and Emily had finished all their sweets. Laura was starting to get nervous, what if she wasn't in the same house as Emily! The door slid open to reveal a young boy with Black Hair, Green eyes and glasses. "Hello! I'm Harry!" 'Harry' beamed at them, "can I sit here?" he added. "go for it" Emily and Laura said together and point to the seat next to Emily. Next came Harry's gangly Orange hair, freckled friends named Ronald Weasley who sat next to Laura. They then moved along to fit in a 'Hermione Granger' who became quick friends with Laura and Emily.

"Well, Well, Well" A voice drawled from the compartment door, "so it's true, Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts". The boy has slicked back white hair with stormy grey eyes, his face had a sneer. "Im Draco, Draco Malfoy" he looked at Laura with his hand held out towards her, Laura took it. "What's house do you want to be in Draco?" Emily asked, "Slytherin of course" Draco replied with the air of a noble. "Me too!" Laura beamed at him.

"And you?" Draco nodded to Emily, Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Gryffindor" they said in union, Laura pouted. "Im going to be alone!" She sobbed, "I'll be there if you get in SLytherin" Draco said. "you'll find some families are better than others" Draco added as he nodded to each one in the compartment. He then stalked out of the compartment with his nose in the air.

Everyone stared at Laura, "you want to be in Slytherin, with Malfoy! Who would want to!" Said Ronald. "What's wrong with him?" defended Laura with her nose in the air. "He's a Malfoy that's what!" Ron added. "Hmph!" said Laura, crossing her arms and turning away from Ron.

The train slowed to a stop and the students began filing out. "Firs' Years! Over 'ere" A voice boomed over the students, Laura and Emily grabbed each other's hands and ran towards the voice. The voice belonged to a large man who Harry said was named Hagrid. The first years followed Hagrid out to the black lake where hundreds apon thousand of boats sat on the bank. "Pick a 'oat and sit with yer' fri'ends!" Hagrid boomed out to the quivering students.

Laura, Emily, Harry, Ron and Hermione picked a boat together and sat in it, once everyone was seated the boats magically floated across the lake. there was a bunch of "ooooohs!" and "wow!"s as the boats steadily came closer to Hogwarts.

Chapter 2

Students gasped as they stared up at the giant castle. The boats steadily glided across the mirror-still lake as the appoached Hogwarts. Emily stared up in awe as she and Laura bounced up in excitement, they were finally here. At hogwarts. The boats bumped against eachother as they settled on the bank and students began climbing out. Laura beamed at Emily and dragged her forwards to the castle. The giant doors opened for the first years as they filled in. Emily and Laura were beginning to get nervous, what house and what friends would they make.

A tall strict looking woman walked into the room before them and took out a large scroll, "Hello Everyone I'm Professor Mcgongall and Gryffindor's house leader. Your house is like your family, your work wins your points, any breaking rules and you will lose them. please wait here until you are calling, please come with me Ellis Smith" Said Professor Mcgongall as she took out a quivering first years.

What seemed like hours passed before Professor called out "Emily Light!" and Emily walked out, but not before Laura whispered "you'll be fine!" to her. Silence followed after that before a faint "GRYFFINDOR!" was called out and there was applaud. Laura smiled as she watched Emily walk to the Gryffindor table and turn to smile at her. Laura quivered nervously, "Laura Michaelis" Professor Mcgongall called out to the first years and Laura walked slowly up to her where she told Laura to sit on a stool, Laura did so and jumped slightly as Professor jumped a moudly old hat on her head.

"Ah, Hello there young one!" the hat said to Laura, "Hmmm, where to put you. you'd make a nice Gryffindor, or maybe a Slytherin? Oh! I know where to put you!...SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed. Laura sat there stunned, she wasn't with Emily...?

She numbly jumped off the seat and walked to the Slytherin table to sit next to Draco who welcome her. She smiled faintly at Emily who smiled back from across the room.

Emily's stomach grumbled loudly as they finished with the sorting, she hadn't eaten anything since the candy Laura had bought. As though by magic (no pun intended) food appeared on all of the golden plates and goblets filled with what Emily hoped was orange juice.

Emily reached across the table and grabbed a bit of everything in sight, except the prune pudding *shudder*. On the Slytherin side Laura was poking at her food, it had MAGICALLY appeared!

When the dinner and desserts had disappeared Dumbledore dismissed them to their new cozy common rooms. When Jacinta Borg who was more commonly known as Pixie, the Slytherin Help Prefect who had Short purple hair blue eyes and was a third year tried to usher Laura up to the Slytherin Common room she dodged out of the way and followed a girl named Freya Fogliani,brown hair hazel green eyes, second year up to the Gryffindor common room where Emily was going.

Laura snunk past Freya and hurried next to Emily and pretend to be any normal gryffindor.

er


End file.
